Passé, présent et avenir
by Aximilia
Summary: Harry reçoit un étrange cadeau dont il ne connait pas l'expéditeur et qui l'enverra à Poudlard mais dans une autre époque. EN RECONSTRUCTION COMPLÈTE
1. Bonne anniversaire

Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire en solitaire

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de voir cette arcade mortelle au département des mystères ainsi que la mort de son parrain.

'Si seulement j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu l'empêcher, songea tristement l'adolescent.'

En regardant l'heure sur son réveil, il remarqua qu'il avait 16 ans depuis 2 minutes. Il se leva donc pour ouvrir la fenêtre et l'instant d'après 7 hiboux entrèrent et se posèrent sur le lit. Il reconnut immédiatement Hedwige par son plumage d'un blanc immaculé. Il la déchargea de son fardeau et ouvrit la carte qui y était joint pendant qu'elle regagnait sa cage. La lettre provenait d'Hermione et disait peu de chose.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry!_

_À cause de tu-sais-qui, je ne peux pas t'écrire beaucoup de chose mais je tiens quand même à ce que tu sache qu'on pense à toi. En espérant que tu puisses nous rejoindre bientôt.  
Hermione_

'Évidemment, pensa Harry, je n'aurais que très peu de nouvelles et tout ça à cause de ce crétin mégalo à face de serpent'. Il ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit un énorme livre de sortilège intitulé _Les puissants sortilèges : Offensive et Défensive_. 'Génial, se dit Harry, je vais pouvoir en apprendre plus pour mon prochain rendez-vous improvisé et surtoout indésirable avec Voldie'. Il essaya ensuite d'attraper Coq, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après l'avoir coincé, il pris la lettre ainsi que le cadeau puis laissa l'emplumé faire le tour de la chambre avant de repartir. Tout comme la lettre d'Hermione, celle de Ron était courte.

_Salut Harry! Bonne anniversaire, malgré l'idiot qui te cherche. Maman a essayé de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir tu sais où, mais il a pas voulu. Pour ta sécurité dit-il. La dernière fois qu'il voulait te protéger de quelque chose ça a été la catastrophe. À bientôt, j'espère._

_Ron_

'Il a raison, la dernière fois mon parrain est mort. Faut pas penser à ça!' Le cadeau de Ron était une montre sorcière. C'est une bonne chose étant donnée que la sienne était morte dans le lac au mois de février passé. Les 5 hiboux restants commençaient à s'impatienter. Il les libéra donc de leur fardeau et ils prirent leur envol. Il ouvrit les cartes qui venaient respectivement de Hagrid, Dumbledore, Remus et du collège. La lettre de Poudlard, elle, lui confirmait le résultat de ses buses.

_Cher M. Potter, Veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard express partira le 1er septembre à 11 heures précise. Vous trouverez ci-joint les résultats de vos buses ainsi que la liste de fournitures à vous procurer pour la rentrée.  
Cordialement, Minerva McGonagall_

En effet, un second parchemin glissa sur le sol. Harry était impatient de savoir s'il aura la possibilité de faire la carrière d'auror. Il ramassa donc le parchemin et le déplia :

_M. Potter, voici les résultats des différentes matières évaluées lors du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire :_

_Sortilèges théorie : Effort exceptionnel 1 buse_

_Sortilège pratique : Optimal 1 buse _

_Potion théorie : Optimal 1buse _

_Potion pratique : Optimal 1buse _

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal théorie : Optimal 1buse _

_Défense Contre les Forces duMal pratique : Optimal avec félicitation du jury 2 buses _

_Métamorphose théorie : Effort exceptionnel 1 buse _

_Métamorphose pratique : Effort exceptionnel 1 buse _

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques théorie : Effort exceptionnel 1 buse _

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques pratique : Optimal 1 buse_

_Histoire de la magie : Piètre_

_Divination : Piètre_

_Astronomie : Acceptable (en tenant compte des événements) 1 buse_

Il avait obtenu 12 buses. Il pouvait devenir auror. Avec un sourire, il ouvrit le cadeau de Dumbledore. Un livre sur l'occlumencie venant de ...Rogue! Ainsi qu'un œuf doré dont Harry se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire et prend bien soin de mon cadeau. Il s'agit d'un œuf de phœnix. Je l'ai trouvé sur le plateau du perchoir de Fumseck. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il devait te revenir. Il est sur le point d'éclore. N'oublie pas de lui donner un nom. En espérant que tu apprécieras.  
Albus Dumbledore_

« Un œuf de phœnix » ces mots résonnait dans la tête de Harry. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un craquement venant de l'œuf. Lorsque l'œuf éclata, un oisillon se tenait sur le lit au milieu des éclats de coquille. Harry prit sa décision au sujet du nom.

-Godric, ça te vas comme nom? dit-il au phœnix. Un piaillement joyeux lui répondit.

'On est loin du magnifique chant de phénix, pensa Harry en souriant un peu moqueur.'

Harry remarqua alors qu'il lui restait 3 cadeaux à ouvrir. Il prit donc celui de Remus et se dit que ce doit être un livre vu la forme. En ouvrant le paquet, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu sa buse en divination, car il s'agissait bien d'un livre. Et quel livre! En découvrant le titre, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme une hyène. _1001 secrets des maraudeurs_. 'Je suis certain que ce livre explique comment devenir animagus et qu'il raconte toute les blagues qu'ils ont pu faire à l'école. Sans parler de la carte des maraudeurs.' En feuilletant le livre, il découvrit qu'il avait raison. Non seulement le livre expliquait comment devenir animagus, mais il expliquait comment mettre à jour la carte des maraudeurs et comment ils ont réussi les coups les plus impossibles. En prenant le cadeau de Hagrid, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte. Qui avait des trous dedans pour permettre une circulation d'air. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, car Hagrid aurait pu lui envoyer quelque chose de dangereux sans vraiment le vouloir. Un serpent couleur de feu dormait tranquillement à l'intérieur. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le serpent bougea et ses écailles semblaient changer de couleur passant d'un jaune à un orangé et parfois virant pratiquement au noir charbon. Lorsqu'il sorti de sa contemplation, il vit que le serpent le fixait. En Fourchelang, Harry lui demanda :

-quel est ton nom?

-vous devez me nommer, maître

-Ton nom sera Diablo et appelles moi Harry et non maître. Je n'aime pas ça. Maintenant dit- moi, as-tu des pouvoirs? Car je doute que tu sois un serpent ordinaire vu tes écailles.

-Oui. Ceci n'est pas ma vraie taille. En fait je mesure environ 3 mètres et je peux me rendre invisible aux sorciers comme aux moldus.

-De quelle espèce de serpent es-tu?

-Je suis un serpent de feu, je peux donc utiliser cet élément pour attaquer nos ennemis.

-Tu peux donc te nourrir par toi-même?

-Bien sûr! La plupart du temps, je chasse des rongeurs.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres du jeune homme en songeant à Pettigrow.

-Bien. Donc sors chasser lorsque tu as faim sinon, reste ici s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

'Je me demande où Hagrid as eu ce serpent de feu, pensa Harry, je devrai le remercier à Poudlard. La tête que fera Malefoy en vaudra le coup. Harry s'approcha du dernier paquet et songea au fait qu'aucune carte ne venait avec. 'Elle est peut-être à l'intérieur de la boîte' se dit-il.

Ni une, ni deux, il ouvrit la boîte. Une étrange brume s'éleva et s'étendit dans toute la chambre. Tous les objets ayant trait avec la magie se mirent à luire doucement. Harry se sentait mal, la tête lui tournait. La sensation ressemblait à celle provoqué par la mort engendrée par le venin de Basilic. Se sentant perdre conscience, il cru entendre un rire satanique allant de paire avec la douleur à sa cicatrice qui venait de se réveiller.

'Voldemort…'

Harry s'effondra.


	2. le nouveau

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard avec Diablo, Godric, Hedwige et toutes ses affaires ayant un lien avec la magie.

'Il manquait plus que ça, pensa Harry. Je me retrouve à Poudlard avec un mal de tête atroce et un mois plus tôt que prévu'.

Il rangea son matériel dans sa malle, rétréci celle-ci et se pencha pour permettre à Diablo de s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche pendant que Godric, dont le plumage avait séché entre temps, se posa sur son épaule droite. Il regarda brièvement l'oiseau rouge et or et se dit que celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à un poussin avec des ailes. Il prit ensuite la cage de sa chouette et sa malle réduite, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il essaya de deviner le mot de passe vu qu'il changeait chaque année. Il se mit donc à énumérer des noms de friandises.

« Chocogrenouille, patacitrouile, ballongomme, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, Ah c'est vrai! Il n'aime pas ça. Bon sang une chance que Voldemort ne me cours pas après. »

La statue s'anima soudain. '

Voldemort, pensa Harry, il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui doit venir dans son bureau.'

Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, répondit une voix.

-Professeur Dumbledore?

-M. Potter pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre présence au château puisque l'école ne recommence que dans un mois?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir professeur et je répondrais si je le saurais.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez un phœnix, James.

-Euh, professeur c'est...je suis pas James!

-quel est votre nom alors?

-Harry monsieur, Harry Potter le fils de James.

-Comment est-ce possible? James a votre âge. »

Harry entreprit de lui raconter l'épisode de la boîte qu'il avait reçu et ce qui c'était passé par la suite. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment puis déclara :

« J'ignore ce que pouvais contenir cette boîte. Mais nous devrons chercher un moyen de te renvoyer à ton époque. Pendant ce temps tu feras tes études ici. Sous un autre nom et une nouvelle apparence.

-Professeur, les autres élèves risque de se questionner à mon sujet vous ne pensez pas.

-Je ne pense pas.

Il prit la Gazette et la tendit à Harry. Le journal datait de 1 mois. Il y avait en gros titre « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre-attaque ».

_L'école de magie de Belgique a été attaqué et totalement détruit. Parmi les élèves, quelques uns d'entre eux ont réussi à échapper au sort que celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom leur avait réserver afin d'effrayer la population._ _La fuite de ces quelques élèves redonne courage et espoir car ils sont la preuve vivante que tout n'est pas perdu._

L'article poursuivait à la page suivante, mais Harry avait la réponse à sa question.

« Tu seras donc l'un de ces élèves qui a échappé au massacre et tes dossiers ont été totalement détruit. Donc, peu de choses peuvent contre dire cette affirmation.

-Professeur, j'ai le résultat de mes buses.

-Oui, tes buses. Combien en as-tu eues?

-12, professeur

-Tel père, tel fils. James aussi doit en avoir eu 12. Bien, maintenant changeons ton apparence car tu ressemble trait pour trait à James.

Dumbledore fit subir à Harry une série de métamorphose. Ses cheveux devenu châtain et un peu plus discipliné qu'avant, ainsi que quelques centimètre avec des yeux vert sombre, tel la jungle et bien sur, des verres de contact pour remplacer ses lunettes.

-Ton nouveau nom sera Marco Offhand. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Une seule restriction ne dévoile pas le futur, sinon l'avenir en sera certainement changé en bien comme en mal.

-Professeur, et pour les fournitures?

-Tu pourras aller acheter tes fournitures dès demain en utilisant la poudre de cheminette.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Je vais donc les payer. Suis-moi maintenant, je vais te montrer où tu dormiras pendant le mois à venir. Tu devras repasser sous le choixpeau en même temps que les 1re années pour qu'on ne pose aucune question.

Harry acquiesça et ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur afin de se rendre à la chambre que Harry/Marco habitera pendant le mois à venir.

La chambre ressemblait plutôt à un appartement de couleur rouge et or avec une salle de bain personnelle ainsi qu'un lit baldaquin, une commode et un miroir enchanté. Le tableau, qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement était représenté par un lion qui semblait passer son temps à dormir, donnait sur un salon semblable à la salle commune des Griffondors, chaleureuse et accueillante.

« Je te laisse désormais. Je dois prévenir les professeurs de ton arrivé.

-Vous allez leur parler de mes origines soit disant belges?

-Oui et aussi du fait que tu entreras directement en 6e année. Une dernière chose avant de partir, lorsque les autres élèves arriveront, méfies-toi de ton père et de ses amis. Ils voudront probablement te jouer un tour.

Harry eu un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ne vous en faite pas professeur. Ils risquent d'être pris à leur propre jeu.

-Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi tu penses.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit au Chemin de Traverse grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Il sortit de la cheminée du chaudron baveur couvert de suie et, après s'en avoir débarrassé il se dirigea à l'arrière du pub qui conduisait un Chemin de traverse. Il s'approcha du mur et, avec sa baguette, il tapota les briques qui ouvraient le passage. Arrivé devant Fleury&Botts, il décida de commencer pas acheter ses livres. Il entra dans la boutique et dit au vendeur qu'il aurait besoin du livre de sorts et enchantements, niveau 6, métamorphose avancée, poisons et leurs antidotes, Magie noire :comment s'en protéger et SCM, 6e année. Pendant que le vendeur récupérait les livres demandés, Marco déambula entre les rayons et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les différents titres. un livre sur les fondateurs attira son attention et il décida de l'ajouter à la pile de livres scolaires. il paya rapidement puis sortit du magasin.

Ensuite, il renouvela son stock de potion chez l'apothicaire et s'acheta des nouvelles plumes ainsi qu'une pile de parchemins vierges. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le magasin de Quidditch, où il reconnut la personne qui lui tournait le dos. Le cœur battant, Marco/Harry entra dans le magasin et fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'équipement près de James Potter. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que son père n'était pas seul.

-eh, Jamesie! Regarde un nouveau prototype, le Nimbus 1900.

-J'avais remarqué Sirius, grogna James, et m'appelle pas Jamesie!

-Pourquoi? Je trouve ça mignon moi, dit Marco, un sourire au lèvre.

-Hello, scanda Sirius, euh... t'es qui au juste?

-Je suis nouveau à Poudlard, répond Marco, mon école a été détruite au mois de juin dernier. Je viens de la Belgique.

-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi ton nom?

-Marco Offhand et vous?

-Moi c'est. Il prit une grande inspiration, le beau, charmant, meilleur blagueur, le plus sympathique et séduisant de Poudlard, Sirius Black. Et lui, en pointant James, c'est le toutou de la tigresse, communément appelé James Potter. Harry regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

Eh merde! Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. Le directeur veut me voir dans 15 minutes. On se revoit au mois de septembre!

-Ouais salut, répondent les 2 autres.

Harry reprit la poudre de cheminette à destination de Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur. Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers son appartement avec ses achats et parti manger en compagnie des professeurs et du directeur.

Pendant le mois qui suivait, Harry mangeait la plupart du temps à son appartement où les elfes lui envoyait un plateau aux heures de repas. Il avait déjà fini de lire le livre que Hermione lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire et avait mis en pratique la plupart des sortilèges les plus simples et quelques uns des plus complexes pendant que Godric et Diablo se promenaient à l'extérieur. Harry avait dû dire à Dumbledore qu'il possédait un serpent de feu qui chassait dans le parc de temps à autres en affirmant bien sur que Diablo n'était pas dangereux si on le laissait tranquille. Il avait aussi terminé le livre sur l'occlumencie qui lui permis de devenir meilleur dans ce domaine. Présentement, il lisait le livre des maraudeurs et comment devenir animagus. C'était un projet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur vu que son père et son parrain l'étaient devenu à cause de la condition de leur ami, Remus. Il savait aussi qu'être animagus faisait accroître la puissance magique. La semaine avant la rentrée, il avait commencé son apprentissage afin de devenir animagus. Tout les matins, il se plongeait dans une transe qui durait quelques heures pour découvrir son animal. Lorsqu'il sortait de la transe, un déjeuner l'attendait au salon où il pourrait se relaxer et concevoir un plan d'attaque en vu de la farce de « bienvenue » que les maraudeurs lui ferait. Puis, il passait le reste de l'après-midi à pratiquer les sortilèges qu'il était encore incapable d'accomplir.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, pendant sa transe, il tomba nez à nez avec son animal et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il n'aimerait pas être son casse-croûte. Un magnifique lion altier était étendu sous un arbre et semblait l'attendre. Lorsque Harry fut assez proche de lui, le lion lui dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'attendait et que maintenant il n'aurait plus à se plonger dans une transe pour le trouver, mais qu'il devrait se concentrer à la transformation à partir de maintenant.

Harry sortit de sa transe plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait et plus affamé aussi.

'Ça doit être à cause de ma rencontre avec le lion, pensa Harry joyeux, je vais pouvoir commencer à me transformer. Selon le livre, c'est l'étape la plus difficile mais si Pettigrow y est arrivé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas.'

Il entrepris donc de commencer à se concentrer pour la transformation et de laisser tomber les sortilèges pour cet après-midi.

Le soir même, après avoir pris une douche, il décida d'aller manger dans la grande salle en compagnie des professeurs. En le voyant arriver, le directeur eu un sourire et dit :

« Enfin décidé à sortir de ton appartement.

-Je lisais un livre de sortilèges que j'ai reçu il n'y a pas longtemps. Certains sortilèges exigent plus de pratique que d'autres et la plupart du temps je ne voyais pas le temps passer.

-quel est le titre de ce livre? Questionne Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement.

-_Les puissants sortilèges : Offensive et Défensive_. C'est un livre très intéressant et très utile ces temps-ci.

-Je connais ce livre. Certains de ces sortilèges sont difficiles à accomplir.

-C'est pour ça que je pratique beaucoup. J'ai acquis les plus simples et depuis peu je m'entraîne pour des plus difficiles.

Après le souper, Harry retourna à sa chambre pour reprendre une partie de la pratique des sortilèges qu'il a remplacer par la transformation animagus et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Les trois jours restant se déroulèrent de façon méthodique, devenu une routine. Un déjeuner suivi d'un entraînement animagus, un dîner bien mérité avec la révision du plan d'attaque et dans l'après-midi, de la pratique afin de contrôler les nouveaux sortilèges.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry se leva tôt et se concentra sur sa transformation lorsqu'il senti un léger picotement au niveau du bas du dos ainsi que sur les avant-bras jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de mains, mais bien des pattes de lion, ainsi qu'une queue qui lui était poussé. Heureux du résultat, il se concentra sur son aspect normal et quelques instants plus tard, il était de nouveau totalement humain. Il se concentra le reste de la matinée à essayer de transformer ses jambes en pattes arrière sans y parvenir totalement. Il arrêta donc et après une bonne douche, il revêtit l'uniforme de l'école et passa l'après- midi à se promener dans le parc en compagnie de Godric qui volait au dessus de sa tête en chantant. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry senti que quelque chose cherchait à attirer son attention. Diablo était à ses pieds. Il prit alors son serpent qui s'enroula autour de son cou en se rendant totalement invisible.

* * *

Sur le quai, ce jour là, Sirius et James furent plutôt content d'être arrivé en avance. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment et attendirent l'arrivée de Remus. Lorsque ce dernier ainsi que Peter Pettigrow arrivèrent, James et Sirius étaient en train de parler de la blague de bienvenue qu'il feraient au nouveau s'il était à Griffondor.

-Salut Remus, Peter . Nous sommes content de vous voir. Nous avons besoin de votre aide, s'exclama Sirius.

-Bonjour Sirius, James. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide? Vous n'arrivez plus à séduire convenablement?

-T'es dans le champs de mandragore mon pauvre Lunard, répliqua James.

-Ouais laissez-nous au moins vous expliquer la situation

-Patmol, ton cerveau surchauffe alors tu la ferme stp. Je disais donc qu'il y a.

-Une blague à préparer, continue Sirius

-S'il est à Griffondor, termine James.

-De qui parlez-vous, demande Peter.

-Du nouveau, répond Sirius

-Il y a un nouveau, questionne Remus, je l'ai pas vu.

-Normal. Il est déjà à Poudlard, expliqua calmement James, c'est l'un des survivants de l'attaque contre cette école belge qui a été détruit en juin dernier. On le sait car on l'a rencontré dans le magasin de Quidditch. Il s'appelle Marco, je crois. Enfin, on le verra à Poudlard. Il faut maintenant préparer la farce de bienvenue.

Tout les quatre préparèrent donc la blague et cela les occupa une bonne partie du voyage. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en début de soirée et, bien sur, Sirius commençait à se plaindre qu'il avait faim. Les maraudeurs montèrent dans une diligence qui prit la direction du château.

* * *

Harry regagna le château, car le train arriverait bientôt et le directeur souhaitait qu'il soit présent à la cérémonie de la répartition. Il devrait attendre dans la petite pièce à côté de la table des professeurs, celle où il attendait après que son nom soit sorti de la coupe lors de sa quatrième année. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit des éclats de voix lui confirmant l'arrivée imminente des autres élèves et, aussi des maraudeurs.

Harry voyait la scène dans sa tête. Le professeur McGanagall qui apporte le choixpeau, la chanson de celui-ci et la répartition des 1re années. À la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva et la silence se fit à toutes les tables.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux et bon retour pour les anciens. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un élève qui entrera directement en 6e année. il vient de Belgique et il allait à l'école qui a été détruit au mois de juin dernier. Je vous prierais de ne pas lui en parler et de l'aider à s'adapter à Poudlard.

-Marco Offhand, appela le professeur de métamorphose.

'C'est à moi, songea Marco, en espérant que le choixpeau ne change pas d'idée à propos de ma maison.'

Il sortit de la salle où il attendait et se dirigea vers le tabouret pour être réparti. La voix du choixpeau retenti dans sa tête comme en 1re année.

'Un Potter perdu dans le temps. Je t'ai envoyé à Griffondor la première fois et je ne reviendrai pas la dessus.' Griffondor!


End file.
